We're Those People
by bookworm520
Summary: Yet another Lily/James story. Ah the perfect couple.
1. Boys

**A:N/ HELLO BEAUTIFUL READER! I HATH MISSED YOU! (Insert cries of "where have you been?!" here) I know, I know. I am fully aware that this story is long overdue and I entirely understand if you hate me enough to not read this story. But may I just suggest that you do? I'm super excited for this new story…however, I am much busier now than I was when I was writing _As the Stag finds the Doe. _Same as that story, I will attempt to have reasonably sized chapters updated every Sunday. I may miss some deadlines but I shall do my best. The next chapter will probably be James' point of view on coming to the train if I don't change my mind. I love you guys so much- especially you returning folks (I hope there are some of those!) The Read and Love please. Oh and REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I love it. Please. It'll spur me to right more! I love you and I hope you love my story (Tell me if you don't that helps too!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wasn't J.K Rowling when I was born was I? No. Therefore Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Really I'm sure you're socks have just been knocked off. **

* * *

Lily Evans stared at the Hogwarts Express. A wide smile lit up her face and she took a deep breath.

Seventh year. This is it.

Straightening the badge on her dark blue sweater, Lily swept her long, wavy, red hair to the left side and began digging into her bag for the letter she'd received in late July.

Upon finding it, she opened it careful to smooth over the creases formed from her reading it so many times.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It is my extreme pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be this years Head Girl. As Head Girl you will perform rounds, plan activities, lead students, and be an example to all. Along with this title you earn the privilege of your own dormitory to be shared with your Head Boy and the use of the Prefect's Bathroom. I am positive that you will do wonderfully with your new position._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot _

Lily's smile grew steadily bigger as she read- she'd been waiting for this moment her whole life.

Or rather seven years of her life. Ever since she'd found out why weird things happened around her, why she felt so…different.

You see, Lily Evans was a witch. She had a wand, an owl, and spell books.

And yes, she could perform magic.

Lily didn't know she was a witch until the weird and creepy boy from her neighborhood at bluntly told her so after seeing her fly off a swing with magical ease.

Lily naturally tried to be the best at everything so when she got her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, she knew she would have to do her very best.

Especially because she was Muggle-Born.

Lily's parents could most certainly not perform magic- they were muggles, and that made her muggle-born. There were people in the magical world who believed that those of muggle birth were ignorant, dirty, and unfit to be called magical.

As soon as she heard the first person called her "Mudblood" Lily had decided to be the very best witch she could possible could, not only for herself but also to prove that despite her birth she deserved to carry her wand.

Now, with the Head Girl badge on her chest and the letter in her hand Lily felt like she had down exactly that.

She knew, of course that the mindless attempts at hexing, name calling, and disgusted looks wouldn't stop- but at least she could feel happy with her accomplishments.

With one last glance at the letter, Lily shoved the letter back into her bag and continued pushing her cart towards the train.

There were few people milling about on the platform, Lily was especially early. Partly because she liked to be early. Partly so she could claim her parents had been there early but had a conflicting engagement and had therefore said there goodbyes hours ago.

In truth, Lily knew her parents had no engagement and no way to be with her as she prepared to embark on her last year of magical schooling because they were dead and they wouldn't be seeing any of her momentous occasions.

Lily's parents had died that summer at the hands of Death Eaters, followers of the demented wizard Voldemort who made it there mission to wipe out all muggle borns they could.

She hadn't been home but it didn't matter.

Lily shook her head of her depressing thoughts and instead glanced around at the people who were also there incredibly early- maybe there would be someone she knew.

There were two girls who Lily recognized as Rachel and Abby Carol. Lily shuddered. As sweet as the two girls tended to be, they were also notorious for their nosy natures and Lily was not in the mood for pointed questions.

By the trashcans was a small group of boys and by the looks on their faces they were doing something they shouldn't be- Lily quickly turned her head and caught sight of a young girl sitting on a far bench who, by the size of her, was a first year. She was alone and looked absolutely terrified.

Lily pushed her cart slowly smiling and waving at the small girl so her approach wouldn't seem like a threat.

"Hi" Lily said when she reached the girl.

"Hello" the girl said in a timid voice, nervously playing with her hair.

"My name is Lily, I don't think I know you, are you a first year?" Lily asked politely. The girl nodded.

"I-I'm Annie" the girl stuttered. Lily smiled and eased herself down to sit on the other side of the bench.

"Do you have any family with you Annie?" she asked. Annie shook her head.

"Um… I'm a muggle born and my parents were- er- too scared to go through the wall" she muttered embarrassedly. Bowing her head down and peeking through her long brown hair, Annie shifted to look at Lily as if waiting for her to say something.

"Yeah, I'm a muggle born too and my parents were absolutely terrified. They aren't here today either" Lily shrugged, not an all out lie but close enough.

Annie lifted her head a little bit higher.

"I'm really impressed with you" Lily continued. Annie's eyes snapped to hers which Lily saw now were a bright blue.

"Why?" Annie's voice seemed much stronger. Lily shrugged.

"My first day I was so nervous and excited I ran through the platform, tripped over my uniform cloak, which being me, I wore to the train, and knocked down a group of about seven people in the process. I've yet to live that one down"

Annie was all out laughing by the end of the story.

Lily nodded, much more confident with the telling the story six years later.

"Yep, my finest hour if I do say so myself" Lily giggled. Annie giggled with her.

Lily, feeling she had successfully broken the ice asking the girl what she was most excited about, her Diagon Alley experience, and her family.

Lily didn't even notice the platform had been steadily getting busier and busier until she heard her name screamed above all of the noise.

"LILY MARIE EVANS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Lily and Annie jumped and their conversation about Charms quickly stopped. Lily laughed and stood up to stand elevated on the bench.

"I would cover your ears" she advised Annie before turning to face the crowd

"HESTIA ELIZABETH JONES I'M RIGHT HERE!" she shouted.

Most of the platform was now staring at her but Lily was only laughing.

Annie hesitantly giggled which turned into all out laughing when she saw a dark haired girl push her way through the crowd to reach Lily.

"Honestly Lily, I don't know why you couldn't just meet me where I told you to" Hestia huffed playfully. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Hestia, I don't know why you couldn't have just looked for me instead of attracting the attention of everybody on the dang platform" Lily said sarcastically.

The two girls grinned before giving each other a massive hug.

Annie, feeling incredibly uncomfortable began slipping away but was stopped by Lily.

"Hey Annie" Lily said " This is my best friend Hestia, may I suggest staying away from her, she'd literally insane" Lily said smiling. Hestia rolled her eyes and held out her hand for Annie to shake.

"Lily I thought we discussed this, I only killed three first years. That doesn't make me insane that makes me normal" she said winking to the girl who for a moment actually looked petrified.

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Hestia stop scaring the poor girl, I actually like this one!" she whined. Hestia made a big production of sighing.

"Fine, I'll leave this one alive. For now." With that, Hestia air kissed the sides of Lily's face dramatically and flounced away.

Lily watched her walk away shaking her head before turning back to Annie.

"I swear that girl gets more dramatic every time I see her" Annie giggled nervously.

Lily checked her watch and started at the time.

"Merlin! We need to get on the train!" Annie looked around frantically, fearing she would be left behind.

"No worries, we've got a little time, I just mean we should put our stuff in a compartment or we'll be stuck on the roof!" Lily bumped the girls shoulder lightly to show her she was joking.

"Okay…" Annie said quietly.

"Lily!" The two girls looked up to see a short, mousy haired girl run up and through her arms around her friend.

"Alice!" Lily cried hugging her tightly.

After Alice let her go, Lily looked at her watch again.

"Hey Alice, this is Annie" Alice shook Annie's hand and gave her a big smile.

"I should really go to the Head's Compartment and I'd like to find Remus beforehand so would you mind finding us a compartment and getting Annie settled?" She asked knowing Alice would be nice to her new friend.

Alice smiled and nodded, gesturing for Annie to head towards the train. Lily thanked her than set off to look for Remus.

Remus Lupin was a prefect and one of Lily's best friends. He was also a werewolf.

Lily discovered this in fifth year and was shocked when Remus thought it would become between them. He in turn was shocked when he gathered the courage to tell her and she replied"

"Yeah, I know."

Since then, the two were good friends and often studied, performed rounds, and confided in each other.

Remus had a quiet way about him that always made Lily want to vent all of her problems and he never judged or reprimanded her.

When she finally found him she wasn't surprised to see three boys with him.

The Marauders, they called themselves. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Gits, Lily called them.

Well except for Remus, and occasionally Peter.

The worst of them all, James Potter, had asked her out every single day for years. He just never gave up. Lily knew of course that it was really just a chasing game, he had no true feelings for her.

But it bothered her nonetheless.

"Remus" Lily shouted when she was within five feet of him.

Hearing his name, all four boys turned around and two of them broke into wide smiles.

Lily abandoned her cart and ran to give Remus a hug.

Being much taller than her, Remus lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

Swinging her around was their private joke.

In fifth year during rounds Lily had informed him that no one had ever swung her around and it bothered her as it was a common occurrence in movies.

Since then, every hug she gave him he took the opportunity to swing her around.

If she thought he meant anything romantic by it she would have slapped him. She loved Remus…but the idea of them being together was- well gross.

"Remmy" she shrieked as he spun, using the nickname she knew he hated.

Remus set her down and mock glared at her.

"If you call me Remmy I'll be forced to call you Petal" he threatened. Lily gasped.

"You wouldn't" she said in horror.

Remus nodded solemnly.

"Indeed I would, Petal" Lily giggled and punched him lightly in the arm.

To her right someone cleared their throat.

Lily swiveled and her eyes landed on James Potter.

James' face was beet red, his lips were held together tightly, and his hands were clenched in fists.

Lily raised an eyebrow and decided from the look on Remus' face it was time to take her leave.

"I'll see you later…Remmy" she said bumping his hip with hers.

As Lily walked away she heard low voices arguing. Turning back, she saw the boys having a heated conversation. Shaking her head Lily boarded the train quickly.

"Boys"


	2. Stunned and Speechless

**A:N/ Hello my dear readers! Notice that this chapter is indeed on time! Woohoo go me! So this week was crazy…shocker. Be glad that this is here –seriously appreciate it!**

**Please Review I love it when I get those e-mails they make my hectic life brighter!**

**P.S- How proud of you guys of my awesome timing...fifteen minutes to spare!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- Hmm let me just check my birth certificate…oh- I'm not J.K Rowling. I'm so shocked…**

* * *

James rolled over and looked at the clock on his nightstand.

6 AM- finally!

James had been awake since three due to his excitement.

It was the last year of Hogwarts and to top it off he was Quidditch captain and Head Boy (Clearly Dumbledore was drunk when he chose him….a marauder!)!

And it was the year he was going to win over Lily Evans.

Lily. James sighed at the thought of her. Long red hair and vivid green eyes, James had been chasing after her for the past six years of his life.

He'd asked out more times than he cared to remember and every time she came up with a new creative way to turn him down. Publicly.

To be fair, he hadn't always been gentlemanly about his intentions. He generally asked her out in front of an audience and often tormented her best- er ex best friend.

But not this year, this year he was going to be kind, gentle, suave, and completely un-incorrigible.

James hurriedly pushed the covers back and got out of bad. He would have to hurry if he wanted to be early.

This year, to kick of his new image, James decided to show up early to the platform- Lily was always early and he wanted to make a good impression first thing. Plus, they would probably be the only students the only students there- well except for Padfoot.

Five minutes later James was dressed, packed, and ready to go.

6:05- Lily usually showed up to the platform at seven, occasionally later if she and her parents started a conversation in the station. Her parents never went on the platform- James figured they were just too nervous about magic to walk through a seemingly solid wall.

James glanced around his room nervously. He really couldn't screw this up- it was his last year to get Lily. He knew for sure now that he loved her- he just had to make her love him back.

A loud snore erupted from the room next to James' breaking him out of his reverie. Shaking his head James stepped into Sirius' room and set about waking him up.

Sirius had run away from home the year before when he and his parents had a row over blood purity. Naturally, Sirius went to his best friend's house where he was already treated like family and had been staying there ever since.

James sighed and poked Sirius under the ribs- the only spot that affected his best friend.

Immediately Sirius jackknifed upright, just barely missing James' face with his flailing fists.

"Why the bloody hell am I awake before the sun is up?!" Sirius screamed angrily.

"So we can go to the train. Now get up." James said bluntly making sure to turn all of Sirius' lights on before leaving the room.

Half an hour later an incredibly cranky Sirius and an incredibly excited James arrived at King's Cross Station.

Usually, James' parents would be with them but they were on a mission.

Again.

James nervously straightened his green shirt "I just can't wait to see her Padfoot! Do I look okay? Do you think she'll like me this year? Do you think it'll work? What if I screw it up? Is my hair alright? What if-?"

"SHUT IT!" Sirius yelled finally clutching his ears he'd been listening to James ramble for six years but it had most definitely gotten worse. "You look fine, you'll do great. I DON'T CARE!"

Sirius pushed his cart roughly through what appeared to be a solid wall.

James shook his head, took a deep breath, and did the same.

James immediately searched for the bright red hair he knew so well.

"She's in the left corner with some first year" Sirius chuckled coming up behind him.

James' head immediately swiveled to look where Sirius was pointing. When he first caught sight of her red hair, James sighed. Her beautiful eyes were trained on a young girl who had to be a first year. Lily seemed to be consoling. She was sitting daintily on a bench and she started laughing. James smiled widely. He loved Lily's laugh…it was one of his favorite things about her.

James turned back to Sirius and smirked at him.

"Can't you just go find a pretty girl to occupy your time?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.

"No one else is here so damn early James; remind me why we're here?"

"Because _Lily's _here!" Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned casually against his trolley.

"Then will you at least go talk to her? I did not wake up this early for NOTHING!"

James shook his head. "I can't she's talking to that girl, I shouldn't interrupt"

Sirius gaped at his best mate who he though he knew so well.

"You've got to be kidding me. When has an audience _ever_ been a problem for you?"

James rolled his eyes "Padfoot I'm starting fresh, a new me!" James said turning his back on Lily and the girl. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prongs? James just shook his head.

After a while, Remus Lupin showed up and the boys messed around and laughed raucously. A few minutes later Peter Pettigrew arrived and the boys' laughs grew even louder.

Every so often, James would check on Lily glancing back to the corner where she was still talking to the first year, which of course started a loud chorus of snarky remarks from his mates.

It was almost time to board the train when he noticed Lily had left the corner and was heading towards the train.

James blindly reached for the handle to his trolley preparing to follow her onto the train but then he realized that she wasn't' going to the train.

Lily had stopped to talk to Alice Prewitt, a girl, James knew, was a good friend of Lily's. James watched as Lily gave Alice a hug before turning away from her and leaving both Alice and the first year behind.

He watched as she began walking…walking…walking…

_Straight towards him!_

She must be coming to see me, she must know I'm Head Boy, she must be coming to talk to me!

James' mind raced from thought to thought as Lily's smiling face came into view and became clearer and clearer.

Nervously, he ruffled his hair in an attempt to make it lie flat. He turned to talk to the group quickly- so she wouldn't think he expected her.

When she was a few feet away from him and his mates a breathtaking smile took over her face. James felt a smile starting on his face too.

Then…

"Remus!"

James turned around in shock. Did she just say…? As in….? SERIOUSLY?

James clenched his fists in anger. She was coming towards them to talk to REMUS?

James jaw dropped as Lily threw her arms around Remus' neck. He watched as Remus lips parted into a smile James rarely got to see, and he lived with him.

Were Remus and Lily…? Did they…?

No.

Remus wouldn't do that to James. He was positive.

James' eyes narrowed as he watched his best mate lift the love of his life off the ground and his teeth ground as she shrieked

"Remmy"

Remmy. She had a nickname for him. A _nickname_ for his best mate. The same questions bounced around in James' head.

How could he… why was she…

Why was Remus doing this to him?

"If you call me Remmy I'll be forced to call you Petal" James snapped back into reality as Remus mock threatened Lily.

Lily's eyes sparkled as she responded in horror.

James' face turned beat red.

He watched in absolute fury as she lightly punched Remus on his arm. Physical contact. That was ten times more than anything he'd gotten from her.

That was it.

James cleared his throat loudly and trained his glare on Remus.

He watched as both Lily and Remus turned to face him

Remus' face became fearful, and Lily's face became momentarily confused. Then she turned to Remus and said

"I'll see you later Remmy" before bumping his hip with hers and heading towards the train.

James nearly snapped.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Sirius hissed, beating James to the punch. Remus' face tinged pink.

"Erm… Lily Evans" Remus said nervously, looking at the ground.

James was practically seething.

"I know damn well that was Lily Evans- only the love my life…or do you know her as_ Petal_?" James mocked in anger.

"Remus we all know how James feels about Lily, why did you go and do…_that_ right in front of him?" Sirius stepped in once again.

Remus balked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I wouldn't…oh that's just wrong! There is nothing going on between me and Lils!" Remus yelled waving his arms wildly.

James refrained from punching him in the face.

"Yet you twirl her around and call her Petal and Lils…I don't even get to call her Lily!" James whispered angrily.

Remus rolled his eyes and James began shaking.

"That's because we're friends James. Lily and I became rather close last year- no not like that James" Remus whispered, careful to make sure they weren't drawing attention.

"Lily and I are friends James. Just _friends_. Maybe you should try being her friend before you jump to ridiculous conclusions. Honestly. Me and Lily dating. Because I'm that bad of a mate. Thanks James"

Remus turned and pushed his cart forward to board the train leaving James stunned and speechless.


	3. Dumbledore Doesn't Get Drunk

**A:N/ HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (almost). I'd just like to tell you that I am extremely thankful for the time you put into reading and reviewing my story- it truly means a lot to me- you guys are a gift from God! I'm so thankful for everything fanfiction has give me- self esteem, confidence, and something to do. Thank you for being a part of my life, I love you all. **

**Thank you especially to theabominablepen, I apologize once again for being so freaking late. **

**I really hope you enjoy this- If you do- tell me! If you don't...tell me what I should add to make it better!**

**READ3ENJOY3REVIEW3**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I am incredibly thankful for everything I have- unfortunately I do not have the ability to be J.K Rowling. Shucks. **

* * *

Lily absentmindedly twirled her wand between her fingers, as she stared out the window which had been conveniently been placed on the opposite side of the door.

She was currently sitting in the Head's Compartment , a coveted place that, had she done what she had planned that summer, she never would have seen.

Lily had always been well aware of the danger her being a witch posed to her family. After all, Petunia was only too willing to remind her. Muggles were constantly in danger. The uprising of Lord Voldemort and his followers threatened her family especially, because they were conscious of magic's existence yet couldn't utilize it leaving them with too much knowledge and not enough protection. Lily also happened to be one of the brightest witches of her age- which made a rather large target as well as her family. This summer she decided that enough was enough. If being a witch could get her family killed then magic wasn't worth learning.

For two whole weeks she hadn't so much as touched her wand- much to her sister's joy. Those two weeks had been the most difficult for Lily. She had forgotten some of the simplest things muggles did every day without the help of magic. Every task was a challenge for her and every obstacle which normally she could easily fix became catastrophic.

Magic withdrawal made her moody and irritated. She snapped at anyone who talked to her and she had constant headaches.

Basically she had PMS for two full weeks.

It would have been longer to, if her mother and father hadn't insisted she stop being a 'daft fool' and continue using magic. They wouldn't hear of her decision to discontinue her schooling at Hogwarts, they even refused to let her do the simplest things without magic for the rest of the summer.

Looking back, Lily realized that even if she had continued her "Magic Fast" her parents would still have died and by default Petunia would still blame her.

Lily's reverie was broken when she heard the glass sliding door open and close. Lily smiled and turned, fully expecting to see Remus Lupin smiling back at her.

Or not.

Instead of Remus, Lily was greeted with the smirking face of James Potter.

The smile quickly slid off her face.

"What is it that you want Potter?" she said testily, crossing her arms. She had Heads business and she needed Remus to help her.

Potter smiled cautiously and ruffled his hair- just the way Lily hated, making Lily's hands clench into fists.

"I thought it was rather obvious Evans, are you having an off day, you're usually right about everything"

Lily fumed as he casually lay back in a chair and threw his legs over the polished mahogany table top.

Lily counted to ten to keep herself from blowing a fuse.

"I assume you're here for one of two things either to deliver a message from Remus or just to piss me off"

James chuckled.

Lily closed her eyes.

"Dear, dear you really off today- zero out of two, that's just disappointing"

Lily stood up angrily.

"Look Potter, if you aren't here for a useful reason then get the hell out of my compartment" she hissed.

James stood up and leaned closer to her.

"Don't you mean our compartment darling?" he said, clearly ecstatic.

Lily opened her mouth to retort with a "in your dreams" or a "no, no go way you git" but she choked on her words when she saw the gold badge gleaming on James' chest.

_No._ she thought. This cannot be happening. It took all of Lily's willpower to keep herself from fainting.

She had just assumed that Dumbledore would pick Remus- despite his…issues. And if not him, then at least that idiot hufflepuff Diggory who she could tell what to do and boss around.

But instead he chose Potter. As in James Potter. The biggest prankster Hogwarts had ever seen and the holder of the record for most detentions ever earned both titles he claimed proudly.

This was what Dumbledore had given her to work with.

He was bonkers.

Lily sat down heavily in her recently vacated chair.

"No, no, no…stole from…no he wouldn't let him…imperius…no … drunk?" Lily muttered incoherently.

James looked at her with worry.

"Flower, are you all right? I promise Dumbledore doesn't get drunk…well unless certain people are involved and…"

Lily cut him off.

"Please. Stop. Talking." She said menacingly. "I am trying to rap my head around the fact that one of the greatest wizards of all time has finally lost his marbles"

James' eyebrows scrunched together and he lowered himself slowly into his chair.

"I can…I can tell him it won't work and that we should assign a new Head Boy" he said quietly.

Lily looked up, shocked. James Potter offering to remove himself from a position of power? That was a first. She was tempted to agree with his idea, but a thought hit her. What if Dumbledore thought _she _ was the one being uncooperative? What if he replaced her? What if this was a test?!

Lily shook her head violently.

"It-it doesn't have to come to that" she stammered.

James' head lifted and a beautiful smile lit up his face. Lily almost smiled back.

Almost.

"As long as you follow three rules" she said sternly. James nodded vigorously, so like a young child Lily barely contained her laughter.

"One, you will under no circumstances, ever abuse your powers as Head Boy." James continued nodded his head.

Would if fall off? Lily wondered. That would solve a lot of her problems.

"Two, you will not hex, bully, or prank anyone in the hallway or anywhere else"

James' face fell.

"But Lilyyyyyy" he whined. "Pranking is what we're famous for"

Lily rolled her eyes- because that was just such a _wonderful_ think to be known for.

James sighed.

"Look Lily these are rather dark times" he said switching to serious tone.

Lily picked at her nails.

"Pranking gets people to laugh and smile, it brings the school together. Especially with all the ministry owls that fly in nowadays"

Lily was startled. Truthfully, she did find some of the Marauders pranks- the harmless ones of course- rather funny. And they did bring laughter and light to the school. He was right.

Wow. That didn't' happen very often.

They were indeed in dark times- she knew all too well what a ministry owl meant and she knew all too well how hard it was to laugh after receiving one.

"Fine. But the other two still stand- and your pranks can't hurt anyone" she said reluctantly.

James cheered and clapped his hands gleefully.

"Evans how I love thee!" he said jokingly.

For some unknown reason- Lily blushed.

"I wouldn't go that far yet- I haven't told you the third rule"

James quieted, but the smile didn't leave his face.

"You may not ask me to date you, go on a date with you, or go anywhere that is not necessary or friendly unless you are prepared for extreme pain"

Lily noticed that his smile became slightly pained but he nodded.

"Does-does this mean I get to call you Lily…and we're er…friends?" He asked hesitantly.

Lily studied him.

His brows were knit with worry…worry over what? Maybe her answer. Weird. James Potter was cocky, not worrisome…that was new. And his hands were folded demurely, obviously twitching- attempting to reach his hair, but he was repressing the urge. He also seemed to be physically repressing the urge to be cocky- she'd noticed that throughout their conversation.

Because he knows I hate that. She realized.

Her focus lifted to his face. His beautiful hazel eyes filled with fear of her response, hidden by glasses that were surprisingly sexy- at least on him. His hair was longer and his body had filled out lately as well- gone was the scrawny first year she'd sworn to hate. In his place was an undeniably gorgeous man.

Even she couldn't deny that he was fit.

Lily quickly put an end to those thoughts. Those were not thoughts Lily Marie Evans should be having.

Lily looked up suddenly and remembered that he was still waiting for her answer.

"Do you promise to not be an arrogant git worthy only as lunch for the giant squid?" She asked, hoping to lighten his evident fear of rejection.

James nodded and smiled.

"I swear I've changed Lily- honest." He said passionately.

Lily caught herself staring into his beautiful hazel eyes before quickly pulling herself away from them.

"Well then Pot- James we have head's business to accomplish"


	4. I Believe That Was Taken Care Of

"…so basically, don't be daft and we won't have any problems."

Lily gazed at James in shock. Was it possible that James Potter had just led a respectable Prefect's meeting without as much as one James-ish discretion?

Shocking.

All of the Prefects nodded with wide eyes. Lily assumed they were still in shock over James' new position.

She knew she was.

She may have accepted his offer of friendship but her wariness had yet to subside. Surely someone couldn't change so much, so quickly…could they?

Was it possible he was just playing her?

Either way, she had to try. They would be sharing responsibility as Heads and that called for some kind of truce, joke or not.

Lily started as James subtly cleared his throat.

"Anything else Ev…Lily?" he asked politely. Lily stared at him for a moment before jolting up.

"Well, basically what Pot..James said, don't be daft. We may be in school, but we're also in a war. Keep your wand on you, always patrol in your designated pairs. Make sure students are in bed- we don't need any…incidents."

The prefects nodded dutifully, all accept for the Slytherins, Lily noticed.

"Now by the blank look on your faces and the fact that all of your eyes are drifting toward the door, I imagine you want to leave" James said glancing at Lily for confirmation.

"Out you go" she said gesturing to the door. Within one minute, every prefect was gone.

James looked at Lily hesitantly.

"Was that alright?" he asked quietly. Lily nodded and began gathering her things.

"That was very…good James. I'm surprised you had it in you" she said absently. James eyebrows scrunched together.

"Er…thanks I think" he said. "I think I'll go find the boys then" Lily nodded distractedly and waved goodbye without looking up from her papers.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts Lily"

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but the sliding door closed before she could.

Securing her papers to her chest, Lily followed him out the door.

LINE

Lily turned her head from side to side, searching for her friends.

"Lily-flower!" a smooth voice called out, quickly followed by someone else's voice

"Shut it Padfoot"

Rolling her eyes Lily continued walking.

"Lily!" another voice called. Lily swirled.

"Look Black-" she started before noticing who it was.

"Oh I'm sorry Annie I thought you were some else" Annie nodded timidly before pointing towards a compartment on Lily's right.

"You're friends are in there, I was just coming back from the loo." She said quietly. Lily flashed her a smile.

"Thanks Annie" she said.

"Lily!" Hestia cried hugging her best friend. Lily rolled her eyes before hugging her back.

"Hestia darling, we saw each other like an hour ago" she chuckled. Hestia gasped.

"And that is precisely an hour too long!" she cried dramatically clinging to Lily tighter.

"That's it ladies, right there, wait, no a little more to the left"

Lily swiveled to the door, prepared to yell but Hestia beat her to it.

"Wow, Black I didn't realize you were so pathetic you had started stalking girls. You should really talk to Professor McGonagall about that" she said snidely before promptly slamming to door in his face and locking it.

"Well" she said cheerily turning to the rest of the girls. "I believe that was taken care of"

Lily grinned at her friend.

"Only you, Hestia" Alice giggled.

"So Lily, since I seem to be the only one who actually hasn't seen you yet, how was your summer?" A girl in the far right corner asked.

Lily grinned and sat down in the open seat next to Annie.

"Why Marlene, it was just lovely how was yours?" She said smiling widely.

Lily prided herself on being able to fake happiness so well.

Marlene flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and pretended to check her nails.

"Well, I met this guy and…"

"I'm shocked" Alice said drily.

"Ali! Just listen, he-"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Hestia interrupted her. Lily looked away from Marlene's smiling face to see Sirius Black's smirking face above a flashing sign which read:

HELLO LADIES, DID YOU MISS ME?

Lily rolled her eyes and stood, making her way to the door.

"Lily Flower!" Sirius yelled as she opened the door.

Without saying a word, Lily drew her wand and pointed it at Sirius' face.

"May I suggest you remove yourself from my sight, Black?" she growled.

Sirius' face paled and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Now flower, no need to be hast-"

"Shove it and leave."

Lily slammed the door and sat back down.

"That was amazing Lily!" Annie squeaked. Lily smiled at the girl before turning back to Marlene.

"Miss McKinnon, please continue!" She said formally.

"Why thank you Miss Evans, I would be much obliged!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, I met a rather fit fellow when I was in France" Hestia and Lily shared an amused glance.

Marlene had a tendency to meet "rather fit" boys.

"Anyways, I don't speak French, and he barely spoke English so there was quite a barrier but we made it work. Two whole weeks full of sneaking into the Eiffel Tower and eating croissants. It was so romantic!" she squealed.

"Are you…with him still?" Annie asked shyly.

Marlene laughed.

"Oh Annie dear, of course not. I never knew what he was saying!" she giggled.

"Don't fret over it, Marlene likes to…play with boys" Lily explained.

Annie nodded seriously. Alice shook her head.

"So what do you know about Hogwarts Annie?"

Lily glanced at her watch and jumped up.

Merlin, had that much time actually passed?

"We're going to be at Hogwarts in a few minutes" she announced, effectively ending Hestia and Marlene's loud argument over jean styles.

Looking down, all five girls realized that they were still dressed in muggle clothes.

"Damn." Hestia cursed.

"No worries!" Marlene chirped pointed her wand at each of them.

Within seconds, each of the girls were perfectly dressed down to their socks and shoes.

"What?" Marlene asked when she noticed the looks she was receiving. I learned a long time you must learn to properly get dressed in a short amount of time!" she said defensively.

Hestia, Alice, and Lily shared another look.

"Marlene, I don't even want to know why you would say that" Hestia said, causing the girls to break out into peals of laughter.

Suddenly the train stopped moving and Lily grinned.

"Are you ready to see Hogwarts Annie?"

HELLO LADIES. DID YOU MISS ME?


	5. As Ready As One Could Possibly Be

**A:N/ I love Chrismtas! it's practically my middle name! Actually- it is my middle name. No joke. Anyways, thanks for reading. I was out of town last week so sorry 'bout that. This chapter right here is straight from my flying fingers- no joke. That's why it's so short- it hasn't even been sent to the beta reader who I am sure is royally pissed at me right now (Sorry "theabominablepen"). My apologies that these chapters just seem to be getting shorter and shorter, I'm a busy, busy girl with the holidays and whatnot! Plus a monologue. Blahh. Yay for Shakespeare.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Me quiero tú! (I also have a Spanish test this week…)**

**REVIEW- YOU'LL BE MY FAVORITE EVER!**

**Disclaimer- J.K Rowling would right more than this. DUH.**

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes as she watched Sirius Black be an idiot.

"Welcome back boys" he'd said attempting to gracefully leap from the train to the platform… and falling flat on his face .

Remus snorted as a gaggle of girls already accumulating near him to make sure he was okay.

Lily rubbed her temples and took deep breaths.

"… yes, yes ladies I'm quite alright…I've got quite a hard head….and that's not the only thing that's…"

"Can we not at least get to the castle first?" Remus sighed heavily.

Sirius pretended to think about it.

"Why Moony, I'm just not patient enough!" he yelled loudly swinging his arm around Remus' shoulder.

Remus winced, an action Sirius immediately.

Dropping the act he lowered his voice and said "Sorry mate" while carefully removing his arm. "Forgot the full moon was a few days ago"

"Don't worry about it." He said mulishly.

"What's this about a crazy pervert walking about the platform?" James commented loudly to Remus, relieving the awkward moment.

"I don't know James" Remus replied innocently. "I hear he's got hair all over the place and is obsessed with some fiery red-head"

Lily was positive he winked at her.

Lily blushed and quickly turned back to her friends' conversation.

"Marlene be reasonable. Not everyone is you!" Alice was saying. Lily barely held in a giggle.

The two of them had been having this same argument since third year. Ever since Marlene learned that Alice was good friends with Frank Longbottom who was also in Gryffindor. They had met when they were partnered together in Herbology and since then they'd been rather close friends.

The real problem lied in the fact that while Frank wasn't as noticeably attractive as say, the Marauders, he was quite fit and notoriously sweet which caused him to be widely desired.

But he never dated any of the girls who pursued him.

Marlene had been convinced for years that this was due to his undying love for Alice.

Alice claimed it was because of his batty Mum.

"There's no way a girl can just be friends with him. It's just impossible" Marlene continued.

Hestia shot Lily an exasperated look.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"Who's Frank" Annie asked curiously.

Alice opened her mouth at the same time as Marlene but both were cut off…

"He's a devilishly sexy seventh year Gryffindor, who wishes to know?"

Alice's face immediately broke out into a wide smile while Annie's turned beet red.

"Frank!" she yelped jumping into his arms, and conveniently shooting a glare at Marlene over his shoulder.

Marlene smirked and opened her mouth but Lily slapped a hand over her mouth quickly.

"Hi Frank, how was your holiday?" she said quickly, struggling to keep Marlene under control.

Releasing Alice but keeping his arm around her waist- something not one of the girls failed to notice- Frank gave Lily a confused look.

"It was alright…my Mum's still bonkers… how was yours?"

Lily shrugged and kept a firm grip on Marlene.

"It was lovely" she lied.

"And Hestia…and err Marlene?" he asked hesitantly.

"Fabulous" she said, working hard to speak through her loud laughter.

"I'm sorry Frank, but Marlene is under speech probation" Lily said gripping a struggling Marlene just a little tighter who was currently attempting to kick Lily in the shins"

"Well..er alright. Well I'm going to find someone who isn't under probation… by Alice" he said.

With quite the telltale blush.

When he was out of sight Lily released Marlene.

"That boy is absolutely barking mad for you" she said wiping her mouth vigorously.

Lily giggled.

"And you missy…" she said, rounding on Lily

"Love you Marley dear!" Lily smiled cheekily.

Marlene crossed her arms and opened her mouth…

"Well I'm just having a raging case of the "I don't really cares" and I'm ready to move. By ladies." Hestia butted in, linking arms with Marlene and forcing her towards the carriages.

Alice stared open mouthed at them.

"Well" she huffed. Lily giggled and put an arm around her waist.

"Come on, you know how they are"

Alice rolled her eyes.

Lily laughed and turned to Annie.

"We have to take the carriages, but you'll be on the boats" she said kindly.

Annie nodded dutifully but her eyes were wide with fear.

Lily gave her a hug.

"You'll be fine, just find some girls who don't look daft or bonkers and you'll be good to go"

Slightly mollified, Annie turned determinately and started for the boats.

"Are you ready?"

Lily turned.

"For my last year at Hogwarts?" Alice nodded.

"As ready as one can possibly be" she said with certaintly.

Alice smiled at her.

"Well alright then"


End file.
